


The death

by Gamerbear



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Friends Story, Not my story, bad, close to sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerbear/pseuds/Gamerbear
Summary: This is not my story this is my first-time im posting. so sorry if the tags are wrong. this is fanfic with OC's these characters were not in the book. this is just a short story





	The death

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my story this is my first-time im posting. so sorry if the tags are wrong. this is fanfic with OC's these characters were not in the book. this is just a short story

Abispa’s tail lashed as she glared at her older brother Ex, “Ex you’re too reckless! You need to go back to the hives before anyone notices your missing!” She snapped. Ex rolled his odd brown eyes.  
“Why should I? It’s not like Bloodworm would want me back. They are probably glad I'm gone.” He pointed out in a bored voice. Abispa sighed slightly.  
“But mom and dad, our family wants you. I want you, I’ll always be with you now and forever.” She said, giving him a smile. She reached out a talon looking at him, with her red eyes. Ex’s eyes met his sister's eyes and he gave her a smile and took her talon with his own.  
“Now and forever?” He asked.  
“Now and forever, I promise.” She said. Hearing a soft hiss and slight sound of slithering she looked around. Her heart stopped when she saw where it was coming from. “Ex! Move!” She cried out pulling him away and opening her four wings to shield him before she felt a sharp pain in her tail.  
Ex eyes widened in shock and surprise as his sister hit the ground, “Abispa!” He cried out, and then he noticed the dragon-bite viper. Growling he stabbed it quickly with his tail stinger. His gaze went to his sister's tail as black winding curls of black spread quickly up her tail. “N-no. No-no-no.” He mumbled, pulling his sister close holding her as he started to cry.  
“Hey. Don’t cry. Everythings fine.” Abispa said, and groaned a bit in pain as the black curls of death spread to her legs and up. Ex shook his head, his tail lashing.  
“Everything isn’t fine!” He cried out. “You're going to die, and it’s all my fault!” Ex yelled through his tears. Abispa looked at him and let her wings brush his, taking on of his talons she smiled at him a bit.  
“Remember, now and forever. Even if you can’t see me, I'll still be here.” She mumbled.  
“How can you be here if you are not alive!?” He yelled. Abispa looked up at the sky, which was a soft purple-blue as the sun was sinking beneath the horizon and the brightest star glittered alongside the three moons as they raised.  
“Just look at the brightest star and remember that I’m always here with you no matter what.” She said as the black curls of the snake venom reached her heart. The world around her blurred, darkening as she glanced at her brother and then looked back at the brightest star as it was the last this Abispa saw before the world she knew and loved faded to black. Ex looked at her and started to scream her name, he looked down crying as his tears ran down his snout. I’m so sorry Abispa. It should have been me, I should have died not you, Ex thought. Laying his sister's limp body down gently, he started to dig a hole large enough to put his sister into. Once he was finished she laid her into the hole. Burying her, he went and collected flowers of all colors and laid them down around his little sister’s grave, laying white roses in the shape of a heart in the middle. Getting a fallen tree he moved it to the head of her grave and started to carve it into Abispa sitting down with her tail curled around her tail in a graceful and peaceful way that somewhat looked like how you would picture a queen. He carved a few words at the bottom once he finished the carving. Stepping back he looked at all of it the wood seemed like silver in the light of the moon, along with the white roses and the rest of the flower looked like silver with a few different colors to it. Goodbye, Abispa… he thought sadly and turned away flying back to the hive.


End file.
